fallen in love
by Yeta
Summary: Tony sufre ataques de pánico, logrando que su relación con Pepper fracase y que se concentre en ser Iron Man. Comenzar una relación con el Capitán no estaba en sus planes. Mucho menos que se arruinara tan rápido como comenzó. ¿Solo pasó? ¿Te acostaste con ella por accidente? . No lo planeé, nunca quise ser padre y ahora ella dice que está embarazada…


**El principio de todo.**

─No puedo más con esto, Tony─ escuchó la voz de Pepper a su espalda y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Sabía que ella diría eso, las cosas no andaban bien.

Casi no se veían, a pesar de que vivían juntos de día Potts se encargaba de la empresa con CEO de Stark Industries y él estaba en su taller trabajando con sus trajes o siendo Iron Man. Por las noches también la falta del otro se notaba, Tony pasaba demasiado tiempo en su taller y casi no dormía, esquivaba a Pepper para no molestarla con sus problemas producidos por la pelea contra Loki y su ejército de alienígenas.

─Tony…

─Lo sé─ la interrumpió dándose la vuelta para toparse con los ojos cristalinos de Pepper. Las últimas conversaciones que habían tenido terminaron siempre con una discusión y ésta no podía ser así, no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo a la mujer que lo apoyaba a pesar de todo. Era hora de no ser un jodido egoísta ─Lo siento, de verdad no sé cómo pedirte que me disculpes por los últimos meses. Eres realmente muy importante para mí, lo sabes, pero aun así…

─Está bien, Tony, no necesito una explicación. Esto, nosotros, no funcionó pero quiero que sepas que voy a seguir estando para ti y espero que tu también─ se rió nerviosa desviando la mirada cuando su voz se quebró un poco.

─No te merezco, señorita Potts─ soltó las palabras sintiéndose pésimo, de verdad hubiera querido que las cosas funcionaran. Cuando ella lo abrazó él correspondió el abrazo, se estaba despidiendo. Ahora serian Jarvis, Babas y sus trajes los que vivirían en la mansión.

─No, pero me tienes igual─ dijo ella al alejarse de sus brazos limpiando una lagrima que se había escapado de sus ojos. Girándose para subir las escaleras y salir del taller, dándole una última mirada a su alrededor sintiendo que cada uno de os trajes la observaban ─Intenta cuidarte un poco, Tony.

***xx***

Tony no se cuidó ni un poco, Jarvis le advertía que la falta de alimento y descanso lo haría colapsar. Además que estar anímicamente mal no ayudaba a que sus ataques cada vez más frecuentes de ansiedad mejoraran. Pero lo ignoró, siguió trabajando y cumpliendo ahora más que nunca en su labor como Iron Man.

Hasta que la advertencia de Jarvis sucedió y despertó en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D con una intravenosa en su brazo y la mirada reprobatoria del Capitán.

Era increíble como esa mirada era casi exclusivamente para él, aunque no lo culpaba ya que él se miraba a sí mismo de esa forma cuando se encontraba a solas con sus pensamientos. Hecho que no se lo diría nunca a nadie, ni a Bruce que era como su psicólogo, aunque él dormía cada vez que le contaba sus desventuras y se quejaba sobre que no era ese tipo de doctor.

─¿Arruiné la misión?─ se sorprendió por la dificultad en su habla, sentía la boca seca y torpe para gesticular.

─No─ por el tono al negarlo lo sintió más como si le digiera que sí. Estaba por decirle que lo dejara a solas con alguna escusa poco elaborada, después de todo su cerebro no terminaba de despertarse, pero el cambio en la mirada del Capitán le impidió abrir la boca. Lo miraba preocupado y ahora que le prestaba más atención lograba notar el cansancio ─Ya habíamos terminado, logramos reducir a los agentes y tomar la base de Hydra sin mayores problemas. Te pedí que sobrevolaras el perímetro para constatar que todo estuviera verdaderamente en orden cuando te vi caer del cielo. Por suerte Hulk todavía estaba presente y no permitió que te estamparas contra el suelo, pero no despertabas. Debí sospechar que algo andaba mal contigo porque casi no hablabas y tu nunca te callas, contestas cada orden mía con una negativa o simplemente me molestas. Eres irritante.

─Que palabras tan aduladoras para un convaleciente, debiste ser medico Capitán─ se rió bajo y frunció el ceño mirando el techo ─¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

─Cuatro días, llevas inconsciente cuatro días─ le informó y sin mirarlo ya podía saber que la mirada reprobatoria había vuelto ─¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no duermes o comes? Eres un inconsciente para arriesgarte a ti y a los demás al salir de esa forma.

─Steve, te agradecería mucho que te ahorraras los reclamos y discursos para después. De verdad ahora no tengo cabeza para contestarte, es una pelea injusta.

─No busco pelear contigo─ el suspiró se percibió pesado, demostrando que estaba cansado ─Me preocupas, Tony.

Y otra vez conectó su mirada con la del Capitán, levantando una ceja incrédulo por lo que escuchó. Y al parecer fue ahí cuando Steve se dio cuenta de lo que dijo porque parpadeo enderezándose más en su asiento.

─Nos preocupas a todos, somos un equipo─ se corrigió a lo que Tony sonrió ladino pensando que eso tenía más sentido ─Fury ordenó que te quedaras en la base por un tiempo, no puedes estar sin supervisión en tu estado. Al menos hasta que te mejores.

─Yo no sigo ordenes de Fury, no voy a quedarme aquí─ la negativa era definitiva ─En cuanto pueda levantarme sin que sienta que todo gira me largo.

─Está bien─ dijo Steve asintiendo con la cabeza antes de levantarse de su asiento. Tony supo que el Capitán no dejaría el asunto así como así.

Y no lo hizo, recibía las visitas-inspecciones de Steve al menos una vez por semana en la Torre Stark, ya que ahora vivía ahí por insistencia de Bruce, el cual también lo observaba y le informaba "en secreto" al Capitán su estado.

Como dos cotilleras sin nada mejor que hacer. Hasta Rhodey al parecer tenía ese trato con Bruce, el topo.

No hablaba casi con Steve cuando éste aparecía en la Torre, lo dejaba pasar y quedarse por unas horas en las cuales a veces olvidaba completamente su precedía. Las primeras veces fue incomodo el tener al Capitán América observándolo mientras trabajaba y si bien podía negarle la entrada estaba seguro que el Capitán insistiría o tal vez no, pero no tenía ganas de discusiones innecesarias.

Sus ataques de pánico no cesaron, pero por suerte solo ocurrían cuando no había ojos curiosos a su alrededor. Y para prevenir le ordenó a Jarvis nunca contarle de sus ataques a Bruce. Sabía que su amigo le pedía información a J cuando se encerraba en su taller.

Como lo había hecho en la última semana antes de que el Capitán hiciera su visita, aunque esta vez no se quedó callado viendo como trabajaba en sus armaduras.

─No has comido nada en todo el día.

─Hola, Steve, estoy comenzando a resentir tus cotilleos con Bruce sobre mí─ habló sin despegar su vista del propulsor que estaba ajustando ─¿No hay un villano de turno que amerite la atención del gran Capitán América?

─Esto no es un juego, Stark─ espetó Steve en modo Capitán sorprendiendo un poco a Tony porque no escuchó sus pasos acercándose hasta que lo tuvo al lado ─No puedes volver a descompensarte durante una misión porque no te cuidas. No estarás con el equipo si no veo que estas bien.

¿Realmente lo estaba amenazando con excluirlo de Los Vengadores?

Tony maldijo mentalmente al rubio frente a él, porque ahora estaba de pie encarándolo. Sin intimidarse por los centímetros que le ganaba en altura. Steve era el líder del equipo, no hizo falta votaciones de los integrantes o que lo charlaran siquiera, el maldito soldado era un líder y el único que cumplía con los requisitos aparentemente para todos.

Para todos menos Tony.

Pero ser parte de Los Vengadores era lo único que lo mantenía _cuerdo_ de cierta forma en los últimos meses, no quería cortar también con eso.

─Hazlo─ lo retó aun temiendo que realmente lo hiciera, porque si el Capitán lo excluía los demás no lo detendrían o cuestionarían por su acción.

─¿Qué acaso no te importa nada? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!─ la forma en la que levantó la voz con la segunda pregunta hizo que por poco Tony diera unos pasos atrás para alejarse. Recibir un regaño del Capitán era algo a lo que no le temía, pero no era un estúpido como para recibir un puñetazo de su parte sin tener su armadura puesta. Reprimió sus ganas de alejarse y levantó aun más el mentón ─Cuando pienso que no eres ese egoísta y espantosa persona te la arreglas para hacerme ver lo contrario… Eres importante para el equipo, Los Vengadores no serian lo que son si tú no estás. Necesitamos a Iron Man, al héroe que me demostraste que eres.

Esta vez sí dio unos pasos atrás para alejarse. No pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido, mirando directamente los ojos azules contrarios buscando constatar que no estaba burlándose de él. Aunque Steve no era de bromear o engañar, pero igualmente siempre había una primera vez para todo.

Él Capitán le estaba dando un cumplido, luego de decir que pensaba que era una horrible persona, pero un cumplido al fin y al cabo. De la boca de Steve jamás salían nada que no fueran reproches o órdenes para él.

─Hay mucha gente que depende de ti, a la que le importas─ siguió hablando viendo que Tony estaba perdido en un monologo consigo mismo, llamando su atención. Tony notó el carraspeo y la vacilación en la mirada de Steve ─. Me incluyo entre esas personas, me preocupo por ti.

Tony asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, sabiendo que si abría la boca arruinaría el momento sea cual sea el que estaba viviendo de momento con el Capitán. Volvió a su sitio y siguió con su trabajo con intención de no volver a abrir la boca.

─¿Puedo usar tu cocina?─ pero al parecer las sorpresas en ese día por parte de Steve no habían terminado.

─¿Vas a cocinar para mí?-─ el tono burlón y casi sarcástico era algo que tenia incorporado en su ser, no podía oprimirlo por mucho tiempo.

─Para los tres, si es que el doctor Banner no a almorzado ya porque son pasadas las tres de la tarde. Yo acabo de volver de una misión así que…

─¿Por qué estás aquí si acabas de venir de una misión?─ la pregunta salió de su boca antes de reprimirla, sabía que Steve tomaba misiones para S.H.I.E.L.D. de forma continua o que pasaba tiempo en la agencia instruyendo a algunos reclutas. El hombre parecía jamás cansarse o no tener una casa a la cual volver… entonces todo comenzó a tomar más sentido en su mente. A Steve solo le quedaba S.H.I.E.L.D. y Los Vengadores, de ahí que se preocupara tanto por él ─Jarvis guía al Capitán a la cocina.

─ _Enseguida, señor._

En cuanto se vio solo en su taller dejó sus herramientas y comenzó a pensar detenidamente. Él tenía suficientes problemas consigo mismo como para pensar en los de los demás. Sí, sonaba egoísta ignorar que una de las personas que por extraño que le sonara se preocupaba por él estuviera también pasando por un problema personal, pero de verdad que no quería involucrase tanto. Él Capitán había despertado del hielo dejando toda una vida atrás, ¿qué cosas a parte de lo que todos conocían pudo haber perdido?

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que Jarvis tuvo que informarle dos veces que la cocida estaba lista. Fue extraño entrar a ese lugar siendo recibido por el olor a comida hecha en casa. A parte de hacer café esa cocina no fue usada para otro propósito.

─Inauguraste la cocina─ comentó sentándose en uno de los varios lugares libres, notando que Bruce no estaba. Un plato de pastas con salsa fue puesto frente a él luego de sentarse y sin mostrarse escéptico comenzó a comer en silencio maldiciendo porque le maldito además de ser buen líder, persona, etc… también cocinaba. Lo observó de reojo cuando notaba que no tenía su atención puesta en él, reprimiendo una sonrisa por sus pensamientos.

 _El Capitán América cocina para Tony Stark._

Terminaron sin tener una conversación y lo vio levantar la mesa y comenzar a lavar los trastes sin inmutarse. Ignorando la vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que debía decirle que lo dejara, que luego otra persona limpiaría.

─Bruce dijo que recalentaría la comida en la noche, sería bueno que salieras de tu taller y cenaras.

─La Torre Stark debe ser mejor que tu departamento y te ahorrarías el viaje de inspección si vivieras aquí. Cada uno en su piso y no haría falta que me vieras, solo preguntas a Jarvis si sigo vivo─ dijo despreocupadamente llamando la atención de Steve ─Le ahorrarías la infiltración de un espía a Fury.

No haría un gran cambio en su vida hospedar al Capitán, pensó que sería igual que con Bruce. Tal vez conociendo más a Steve lograría congeniar un poco más con él y no chocar tanto cada vez que cumplían una misión. Tal vez este _experimento_ lo distraería de sus problemas.

Aunque supo que se arrepentiría en cuanto Steve asintió con la cabeza.

Hola! espero que si este fic les gusta se animen a comentar! Besos!


End file.
